


Time Loop

by TheAzureFox



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Time Loop, Time Travel, theory fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAzureFox/pseuds/TheAzureFox
Summary: Again.It's happening again.Just how much longer can Sothis take it?





	Time Loop

**Author's Note:**

> And here I thought my first Three Houses fanfic would be a Dimitri x Edelgard x Claude fanfic
> 
> Guess I thought wrong lol

Again.

 It’s happening again.

 Sothis steps out into the battlefield. Her body glows with radiance, illuminating the battlefield with an odd light. Her form changes, shifting from that of a young woman to that of a beautiful green dragon. Wings of green spread, eyes of jade glaring with the brilliant shine of a jewel.

 Before her, basked in light as they lay dying, are the three leaders of Fodlan’s nation-states. Standing over them, blood painting its scales a famished red, is Sothis’s enemy. A dragon fashioned from the tales of old greets her wary gaze, spreading wings crusted with blackened diamonds as its blue gaze meets hers.

 “ _Sothis_ ,” her foe speaks. Its tongue is of that of ancient times, writhing with malice and bloodlust. “ _You’ve failed yet again_.”

 She curls her lips, taking flight. Her opponent does the same, dark power emanating from its scales.

 “ _I will never fail_ ,” Sothis snarls. “ _Not until I put you in your place!_ ”

It snorts. “ _And how many times can you continue like this? How many times can you continue to choose them?_ ” The dragon sweeps its gaze in the direction of the humans dying before them. Blue, red, gold…Sothis knows them all. “ _Choose one and you lose the others. Choose none and you lose them all. Choose all, and you’re left with nothing_.”

She soars forward, lashing out with claws of glowing green. Her opponent meets her blows like a swordsman’s sword would meet another: with parried blows and swings of determination. Beneath them, screaming in agony, are the humans she longs to protect. Even as they stare up at her, their eyes lit with prayer for her safe-being, she feels herself faltering.

Dimitri, Edelgard, Claude…what use is it if her most precious people can’t live? Such thoughts weigh heavily on her mind as she attacks, grappling and snarling with her foe.

What use was it if she couldn’t protect the people she cared about? What use was it if she defeated this dragon here and now? Is it like her enemy says? Should she just give up? 

But, no, she can’t be selfish.

Sothis spreads her wings and lunges forward, pinning her foe to the ground. The dragon made from blackened diamond looks up at her without fear. Its gaze is mocking, cold blue eyes showing nothing but amusement.

“ _Sothis,_ ” it coos, a claw running down along the length of her chin. “ _Just give it up. Those humans are worthless. They are unlike you. They will die no matter how many times you try to save them. You may be immortal but you can never save them. I will prove that to you as many times as I must until you understand._ ”

She dives forward, teeth aiming for the dragon’s neck. However, it flips her over, pinning her to the ground with a triumphant look on its face.

The green dragon shakes him off and, retreating, she flares open her wings. “ _I won’t let you win,_ ” she snarls. Her claws touch the ground, allowing for magic to slip from her as intricate lines form a circular pattern on the ground. Light seeps out, painting her body in a golden glow that has her standing on a last gambit.

Her foe alights upon the ground. The black dragon watches her, blue gaze calm and focused. “ _You cannot escape through time travel,_ ” it states. “ _You know full well what the results will be._ ”

“ _No!_ ” She shakes her head. “ _I will protect them! I will do it! No matter how many times it takes – I will protect them!_ ”

Golden beads of luminance float around her. The black dragon watches, its gaze of tired knowing. It is a being of malice, of bloodthirst and chaos, and yet it watches. Sothis cannot be bothered to look at it, however, as she nears the completion of her spell.

And perhaps that is her downfall for, in the brief time she has left to perfect time travel, her opponent unleashes an attack of purple magic. She is struck just as her spell completes, violet mixing with gold as she stumbles back.

Sothis screams. She screams and she screams and she screams. She screams because screaming is all she can do. The light of her magic washes over her, but it is tainted and painful, bleeding into her like poison.

Time bends and she bends with it, her dragon form contorting and shrinking into that of her human self. Green hair frames her face, green dragon’s eyes sit inside her sockets. Her body aches and aches and her mind is pulled at every angle until it becomes fractured.

Then, the tunnel of time spits her out and she finds herself occupied upon a throne of darkness.

Sleep.

That’s all she can think of.

Sleep. And her name. Sothis.

Sleep and Sothis. 

Now…who was she again?

**Author's Note:**

> Theory: Sothis is a time-traveling goddess who was the “original Byleth” in that it was her duty to "choose" and "look after" the house leaders. She has been going through a time travel loop in order to try and save Claude, Dimitri and Edelgard through any means necessary though she's failed in all ways she tried. 
> 
> However, on her last (and current) time loop travel, she loses her memories due to the interference of the antagonist (a big scary dragon ofc). And because she’s lost her memories, she’s lost sight of her mission, accidentally entrusting it to Byleth instead by giving him/her access to her temporal powers. And, because Byleth is a manipulated variable in comparison to Sothis's previous time loops, Sothis will be able to achieve her original goal with the player's help.
> 
> Tbh I don’t think this would be canon at all but it’s a fun idea. There’s so much you can do with Sothis’s missing memories and her evident temporal powers within the plot so I'm curious to see where FE: Three Houses will actually go with her character.


End file.
